Ainsi soitil
by Helldreams
Summary: "Et quoi ? Ça y est ? C'est la fin du monde? De ton monde ? Il est parti et ne reviendra certainement pas. ... "


_Hello everyone! _

_ Je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus mis les pieds ici. mais j'étais en manque d'inspiration, figurez-vous... déjà que mes fanfic's sont pas top, sans inspiration, c'est encore pire._

_ Enfin bref, celle-ci je l'ai pondue assez rapidement (je m'imagine en poule pondant un oeuf, très instructuif, hum hum). Elle est toute petite et toute jeune donc je vous demande d'être clément avec elle, elle ne demande qu'à exister. _

_Pour revenir à moi (je suis quand même l'auteur ^^), j'ai eu envie de tester l'écriture en TU, histoire de vous mettre à la place du perso principal. Bien entendu, rien est à moi, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il y ait grand chose, à part l'histoire qui contient une petite part de mon humanité._

_Bon, fini le papotage. Donnez moi des nouvelles de ce petit récit et bonne lecture à tous! _

* * *

><p>Et quoi ? Ça y est ? C'est la fin du monde? De ton monde ? Il est parti et ne reviendra certainement pas. En tout cas, pas pour toi. Il l'aime lui et pas un autre. Il est fiancé avec lui. Fiançailles signifient mariage, non ? Bien sûr tout avait commencé autrement. Et tout s'était terminé différemment. Sans disputes, sans pleures, d'un commun accord. Mais l'étais-tu vraiment, d'accord ? Sur le moment, tu croyais que oui, mais maintenant que ça fait des années, tu doutes, tu ne l'as pas oublié, contrairement à lui, qui se passe de toi comme si de rien n'était. Ou n'avait été. Tu ne sais plus. Tu ne savais pas non plus à l'époque. L'aimais-tu déjà ? Ou fais-tu une fixette sur lui uniquement parce que c'est une relation qui s'est bien passée, contrairement à toutes les autres ?<p>

Tu te souviens de son commencement comme si c'était hier. Et tu le revis de telle manière que tu t'endors le soir avec un manque, tel un drogué. Tu te rappelles sa fin comme si c'était aujourd'hui. Et tu te réveilles chaque matin avec une douleur qui ne part pas. Qui ne partira jamais.

Au final, tu te dis que ce n'est rien, qu'il est heureux. Et tu te dis que c'est mieux comme ça. Mais es-tu certain qu'il soit heureux ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, tu n'en sais rien en fait, mais l'imaginer heureux te rassure un peu. Juste un peu. Parce que, mine de rien, la douleur t'étreint le corps, le cœur et l'âme chaque fois que tu y penses. Que la vie peut être cruelle des fois.

Tu t'entends bien avec certaines personnes, d'autres moins. Tu sais que quelques-uns ne sont pas indifférents envers toi. Mais tu ne les vois même pas, tu ne veux pas les voir, tu ne vois que lui. Tu as essayé pourtant. Mais, à chaque fois, tu te rends compte qu'ils lui ressemblent d'une certaine manière certains les cheveux, d'autres le corps et encore d'autres les yeux. Du coup, tu t'enfermes dans ta tour et tu oublies le monde et ces conventions. Tu oublies qu'il faut dire bonjour, qu'il faut avoir une vie sociale. Parce que si tu n'en a pas, tu es en marge de la société. En même temps, la société est modelable, elle ressemble à ceux qui décident. Tout comme toi qui es taillable et corvéable à merci, comme les serfs du moyen-âge. La société n'a pas tant évolué que ça…

Aujourd'hui, tu es en pleine fièvre créatrice. Ça faisait longtemps. Te voir ce fusain à la main fait plaisir à tes proches. Et en même temps ils ont peur pour toi. La dernière fois où tu as créé, tu étais en dépression, au bord du suicide, mais tu n'avais jamais rien fait d'aussi beau. D'aussi douloureux. Les gens aiment le malheur des autres, ils s'en sentent supérieurs.

Tu te rappelles votre histoire. Si exceptionnelle, mais tellement ordinaire. En tout cas pour l'époque. Pour cette époque, où tout part dans tous les sens. Où il suffit d'une soirée pour tomber enceinte, sans connaître le nom et à peine se rappeler du visage de l'autre. Tu aurais aimé vivre à une autre époque, une où les garçons étaient des gentilshommes et les filles des courtisanes. Une époque où il fallait compter fleurette, laisser l'amour fleurir. Un peu romanesque, tout cela… mais tu l'es, romanesque. Tu vis ta vie comme le roman que tu dessines, sur le moment, à l'instant, et tant pis pour ce qu'il se passera ensuite. Tu ne penses pas au futur, il te fait peur.

Tu aimerais être quelqu'un. Quelqu'un dont on se rappelle le nom et auquel on peut mettre un visage. Même si tu n'aimes pas ton visage. Tu aimes très peu de choses en toi à part tes yeux peut-être… on dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. Tu avais cru la voir, son âme à lui; décrypter chaque nuance de ses yeux était une sorte de jeu pour toi. Gris pour triste, bleu pour heureux… et ainsi de suite. Tu trouves que le gris lui allait mieux même si tu n'appréciais pas ce qu'il représentait.

Tu voudrais réentendre sa voix rauque, lorsque tu l'appelais tard le soir. La plus belle image qu'il t'ait donnée, c'était un soir où il neigeait. Tu le connaissais par cœur à ce moment-là, tu ne penses pas que ce soit encore le cas. Tu le connaissais tellement bien que tu imaginais à la perfection ses mimiques. Il était dehors lorsque tu l'as appelé, il fumait sa cigarette. Tu imaginais les volutes de fumée s'étirer autour de lui, tu voyais les flocons se poser sur sa chevelure. Cette image est aussi précise dans ta tête que si tu avais une photo de lui dans ta main.

Au début, tu faisais penser à une adolescente en mal d'amour. Tu écoutais des musiques dont tu pensais qu'elles communiquaient ta peine. Puis, peu à peu, tu t'es comporté normalement, enfin on va dire…. Tu t'es rendu compte que les paroles de tu chérissais n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une histoire, que ça n'était pas ta vie. Donc tu es passé à autre chose. Enfin, tu croyais.

Un jour, par hasard, tu es retombé sur une photo de lui. Oh, pas une photo que tu avais prise en douce ou autre, non, une photo qui était dans l'album du collège ou du lycée, tu ne te souviens plus de l'année. Mais tu te souviens que ce jour-là, ton cœur n'a fait qu'un bond, tes mains étaient moites et tes jambes ne te soutenaient plus. Tu as repensé au jour de vos adieux, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.

Cela s'est fait assez étrangement. Vous avez fait l'amour, c'était ta première fois et tu ne le regretteras jamais, ensuite, il t'a dit qu'il t'avait quand même aimé, c'était la première fois qu'il le disait, puis il t'a annoncé qu'il quittait le pays le jour même. Tu ne t'en formalisas pas, tu le savais déjà. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a pas eu de rupture déchirante comme dans ces films à l'eau de rose que tu détestes, mais dont tu envies les personnages qui terminent leur vie heureuse. Tu lui répondis que toi aussi, tu pensais l'avoir aimé, ne fût-ce qu'un peu. Tu ignorais à ce moment-là que, en fait, il t'avait volé une partie de ton cœur.

Depuis la découverte de cette photo, tu ne peux t'empêcher de suivre sa vie, de la vivre à la manière d'un intrus, de le voir grandir et évoluer dans un monde qui n'est pas le tien. Votre histoire n'a jamais été extraordinaire. C'était une histoire comme les autres histoires de cette époque. Tu étais un ado comme les autres, tu l'es toujours mais un peu plus reclus sur lui-même. Tu t'es fait des amis. Tu cherches ses traits dans chaque visage que tu croises. Tu ne le vois jamais.

Dans une autre vie, sur une autre planète, à un autre siècle, vous auriez peut-être été des âmes sœurs. Mais pas ici. Ici tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un ex à qui il a annoncé ses fiançailles comme ça, en passant, dans la conversation. Tu as eu mal sur le coup, mais tu n'as rien montré, comme d'habitude. Tu l'as félicité, rien de plus. Même si sur le coup tu avais perdu ta voix. On peut faire plein de chose par écrans interposés.

Franchement, tu espérais quoi ? Qu'il t'avais attendu ? Même pas en rêve, mon vieux. Oui je sais, c'est horrible de dire ça. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est vrai. Si vous vous étiez rapproché dès le début, au lieu de vous tourner autour, peut-être que tout serait diffèrent maintenant. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Avec des si, on mettrait Paris en bouteille, comme on dit si bien. Et il ne sert à rien de refaire le monde. Tu peux juste modifier ton futur en agissant. Mais tu ne veux pas perdre le peu de contact que tu as avec lui à cause de ton obsession. Donc tu ne fais rien. Vous vous êtes aimés sans le savoir sur le moment, mais désormais tu t'en rends compte. Et ça te suffit.

Tu ne veux pas et tu ne veux plus souffrir à cause de lui. Pourtant c'est ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à présent. Mais tu préfères rester « ami » avec lui, si c'est comme ça qu'il te considère, plutôt que de le perdre à cause d'une vérité inavouable pour toi.

Si c'est ce que tu désires, ainsi soit-il.


End file.
